1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to gears and gearing mechanisms, and more particularly to a synchronous bidirectional gearing mechanism having a high-strength, limited-rotation gear profile amenable to production in a single integral design.
2. Brief Description of the Field:
Gears and gearing mechanisms are used in a variety of disparate fields, oftentimes comprising an integral component of a functional device. The specific design of a particular gear almost invariably depends on the environment in which it operates as well as its designated function in that environment. Contemporary generic gear tooth forms are characterized by symmetrical distribution with respect to a central rotational axis, and are designed to transmit torque in both clockwise and counter-clockwise directions of gear rotation. This type of design generalization compromises the strength of the gear teeth, reducing them in principle to simple cantilever beams. Unfortunately, these teeth often weaken from continuous pressure, eventually breaking down or freezing. Additionally, the traditional gear profile is susceptible to manufacturing flaws which cause inherent weaknesses in overall gear strength and reliability.